Why did Mommy leave?
by Moony Padfoot Girl
Summary: Well, this has ALOT of spoilers... no, acctually just a few about Yama & Kou... I wrote this from Kous POV so i hope you enjoy it. This is YAOI & an OBVIOUS pairing... my favorite in fact...


****

Why Did Mommy Leave?

SPIOLERS!!!!!

*Giant alarm rings and people from Toei try to shut Angelicmon up*

"NEVER!!!! I SHALL NOT BE SILENCED!!!!!!!" she shouts, fighting for the freedom of spoilers in fanfics.

Wizardmon blasts the executives and all is well again.

YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!!!

__

Imagine that Matt was married for a while to Sora. Then because of 'un-reconcilable differences' they spilt up and Matt gets one of his children just as Sora does.

Imagine that Koushirou was married for a period of time and he also gets divorced… but it's cause he loves Yamato. Koushirou gets custody of their only child and he and Matt have been living together happily with their children for about a year or so.

(BTB: Yamato is his son's name also…Yama & Yama are used to refer to THE YAMATO ok? Yamato is an astronaut and Koushirou is an Digital World researcher.) 

Ta-da, now read on now that you are informed.

"Daddy, why did mommy leave me?" she asked as she hugged me.

"Well sweetie, I'll tell you when you're older." I said as I hugged her a bit tighter.

"I want to know now. You told me that last year daddy." She insisted as she looked up into my eyes. I hated that look, I'd always cave & give her anything when she gave me that look.

"Well, I guess mommy left because she didn't like me anymore." I told her as she fidgeted with my old Digivice.

"I thought she told you she loves you. I heard her say that a little while ago when she brought my brother over." She told me, a bit confused.

"That's a whole different matter sweetie. See, someone can love someone else but can't like them. That's what mommy did. She loves me but doesn't like me." I told her as I looked up at the ceiling and thought for a moment.

"That's not right." She stated, sounding unsure of herself.

"Whether it's right or wrong, that's what happened." I told her as I pulled my legs up onto her bed couch and let her lay down on my chest.

"Mommy told me it was cause you liked Yama more than her." She said as she settled in.

"That was part of it. But mommy also liked someone else more than she liked me." I told her as I played with her hair.

"Was it Sora? I saw mommy with Sora a few weeks ago…" she said dreamily.

"No, it was Rami. The last babysitter you two had before we split up. Mommy slept with Rani gecause she was mad at me." I said quietly.

"Oh… like mommy said you slept with Yama?" she asked as she looked up at me again. She was endlessly curious… like I was at her age. I couldn't help but smile.

"No sweets, I didn't do anything with Yamato till she left. All we did was talk about what mommy did so I would feel better." I sighed as I felt her put the Digivice in my shirt pocket.

"Mommy said you did… how did talking about it make you feel better?" she questioned.

"He told me about what happened to him & Sora & we sorta related on some levels." 

"Daddy, 'sorta' isn't a word." She corrected me.

"Neither is Yama. And since when did you become the dictionary? I don't remember passing the torch to you." I told her as I tickled her.

She laughed and squirmed as I tickled her underarms.

"Ahhh!!!! Stop!!" she squirmed & flailed her arms & legs.

I stopped & laid back down.

She was still laughing as she turned over to look up at me.

"Do you love Yama?" she asked me.

"Yes I do sweetie."

"Does Yama love you too?" she asked as she wrapped her arms around my chest.

"Yea, Yama loves me too." I told her as I rubbed her hair.

"Did mommy love me?" she asked seriously as she looked into my eyes.

"Yes, you were mommy's star. She loved you bunches Anna." I told her as I smiled.

"Does Yama love me?"

"Do you think Yama does?" I asked her as I looked at her uniform.

"Well, he gets mad at me a lot…" she told me as she looked away.

"That is because you try to take advantage of him sweetie. He doesn't like it when you do that, nor do I." I told her sternly as I tilted her chin up so she would look at me.

"But he hit me once." She insisted.

"He spanked you and you deserved it. When you get angry you don't throw things or tell that to Yama. He just told you that you couldn't stay up to watch Pokémon reruns and you called him kitsu which was not nice and you shouldn't be saying things like that in the 1st place." I told her as I began to get a tad upset.

"He was mean to me when I showed him my good grade on the spelling test." She pouted as she turned back over & crossed her arms.

"I know sweetie, but you didn't have to call him kitsu. He was a bit annoyed that you got a 100 when Kieru got a 77." I told her as I uncrossed her arms.

"I said I'd help him but noooooo he wanted to play his stupid harmonica all night till we had to go to sleep." She said as she stood up.

"Sit down missy, you never told me you offered to help." I said as I pulled her back onto my lap.

"I did & Yama said that Yamato didn't need any help & that he could do it by himself like he did when he went to school." She told me as she got mad.

"Yama can be hardheaded sometimes Anna. I should know that and you should have told me you were concerned." I said as I sighed at Yama's actions.

"Yama told me 'no' so I just gave up cause when you argue with him you end up screaming and I didn't want him screaming at me." She said in a small voice as she looked out into space.

"I argue when he's wrong. Saria, you tell me when you feel concerned about anything. That's why I'm here, so you can talk to me. This is our special time of the day." I told her as I hugged her.

"I love you daddy." She told me as she hugged me too.

"I love you too Saria." I told her as I sat up & squeezed her. She laughed and hugged me tighter.

"So, now what was the question you wanted to ask me?" she asked.

"How on earth do you get your uniform that dirty? Not even I could do that in one day! What do you do? Dig escape tunnels during recess?" I asked as I stood & held her up above me.

She giggled and smiled.

"That could be a possibility." She laughed as she wrapped her arms around my neck.

"So, the carnival is in town for one more night & we're missing it! Come on Saria, get dressed and I'll take you & Yamato down till your bedtime." I told her as I remembered the ads in the paper.

"Really daddy! Are you serious!!?" she asked as she hugged me tighter.

"Absolutely! We'll all go down and have fun! Just Me you & Yamato." I told her as I set her down on her bed.

"Yay!! Thank you Daddy!!" she said as she jumped up & down.

"Come on & hurry! We're loosing time here!" I said as I closed the door.

"Yamato!" I called as I looked into his room.

He was sitting in his room with a book. 

"Yea?" he asked as he looked up.

"What are you reading?" I asked him.

"A book." 

"A book about what?"

"A book about this girl who lives on this world called Pern with dragons & firelizards. She ran away from home because they didn't think girls should play music and she lived in a cave with some firelizards she _impressed_ when they hatched. It's called DragonSinger & Anne McCaffery wrote it." He told me in a jumble as he looked back down at his book.

"I read that when I was your age. Where'd you find it?" I asked as I smiled & walked in.

"In the bookshelf." Tsunomon replied.

"Oh, so why are you reading it?" I asked as I looked at his page number.

"Because I liked it… it seemed to be an interesting book." He told me as he looked up at me.

"Well, do you have any homework to do?" I asked.

"No sir, I finished it all." He replied as she set the book down.

"Don't call me sir, it makes me feel so old." I laughed as I looked down at the scattered papers on his desk.

"What did you want?" he asked as he looked up at me.

"Well, I'm going to take you and Saria to the carnival so I wanted you to get ready." I told him as I leaned against the wall.

"Really?" he asked as his eyes lit up.

"Yeah, Saria's getting dressed. Throw something on and we'll go." I told him as I smiled.

"Really? Inoue Miyako's daughter said they would be there tonight." He asked again.

"Yup." I said as I left.

ù : ù : ù : ù : ù : ù : ù : ù : ù : ù : ù : ù : ù : ù : ù : ù : ù : ù : ù : ù : ù : ù : ù : ù : ù : ù : ù : ù : ù : ù : ù : ù : ù : ù : ù : ù : ù : ù : ù : ù : ù : ù : ù : ù : ù : ù : ù : ù : ù : ù : ù : ù : ù : ù :

"Yea! That was the best!!" They said as they hugged me around my waist.

"I haven't had so much fun since dad took me to work with him & he showed me all the cool stuff that he does." Yamato said.

"So am I cool now?" I asked them jokingly.

"I guess……" they said reluctantly.

"Thank you. I didn't see anyone else's dad win em` a teddy bear and a Pikachu doll." I smiled as I carried them down to the car.

"Yea, you're the best dad." Saria said as she hugged me tightly.

"Yea, you're the best Koushirou." Yamato said as he hugged me.

"Thanks, you two are the greatest kids I could ever ask for." I smiled as I hugged them back.

"I love you." Yamato whispered to me.

"I love you too." I told him as I kissed him on the cheek.

He giggled and smiled. Saria poked me in the shoulder.

"I want a kiss too." She said

"Ok, Saria… you can ask nicer next time though." I smiled as I gave my little girl a kiss on the cheek.

"Can we go to sleep?" Yamato yawned. "I'm really tired Koushirou." He said as he leaned his head on my shoulder.

"Sure…" I said as I thought for a second. I put Saria down and unlocked the car. I put Yamato in his car seat and sat Saria next to him.

"Why do I have to sit back here?" she pouted.

"Cause if something happens you'll be safer back there honey." I said as I buckled her in.

"That's not a good reason." Yamato yawned.

"Yes it is… I'll tell you what…since its 12 midnight and I was supposed to have you home by 9 I'm keeping you two home tomorrow. You don't really learn much when you're tired anyway." I said as I climbed in to the drivers seat.

"Yay! We can go to the DigiWorld!" Tsunomon said, hopping up and down.

"Only if you don't tell Yama… he'll be mad at me and we won't be able to do it again." I lied as I drove onto the main road.

"It's a deal." Yamato said as he moved his red-orange hair out of his face.

"Ditto!" Saria said as she leaned over on Yamato. He hugged her and about halfway home they fell asleep. Tsunomon and our Motimon fell asleep in a little group of three in the front seat.

****

WHADDYA THINK?? R&R!! NO NOT REST & RELAXATION… READ & REVIEW!!!!

__

THANKS, 

Angelicmon


End file.
